Koilee
Koilee is a female customer who first appeared in Papa's Sushiria. As winner of the Papa's Next Chefs 2017 tournament, she will appear as a worker in the next restaurant time-management game. Appearance Koilee has waist-length curly ginger hair with bangs that slightly covers her eyes. She wears lime green eyeshadow, a lilypad hairclip, and dark green dress with a black, orange, and white fish scale-like patterns that resemble a koi fish on the lower half. She wears dark belt with orange and dark green buckle, beads on her wrists and dark green, black, and brown wingtips with black laces. Styles Style B Koilee wears a black dress with black, white, and orange patterns on the lower half. She wears a lilypad-like cap and dark green arm warmers with visible spots. Orders Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Salmon **Fried Calamari **Cream Cheese *Bonito Flakes *Yuzu Kosho *Bubble Tea: **Piña Colada Tea with Mango Bubbles Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Shiroi Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Salmon **Kampachi **Cream Cheese *Bonito Flakes *Yuzu Kosho *Bubble Tea: **Piña Colada Tea with Mango Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Soft Taco with Pork *Guacamole *White Rice *Black Beans *Guacamole *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Guacamole Holiday (Halloween) *Soft Taco with Wild Boar *Guacamole *White Rice *Black Olives *Jack-o-Mole *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Guacamole Papa's Pancakeria HD *2 French Toasts *Strawberry Syrup *3 Bananas *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with Ice Holiday (Christmas) *2 French Toasts *Candy Cane Drizzle *3 Christmas Jelly Cookies *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Crispy Crust *Olive Oil with Papa's Cheese Blend *3 Smoked Salmon (top right) *3 Anchovies (bottom right) *3 Artichoke Hearts (bottom left) *3 Cajun Shrimps (top left) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Holiday (Maple Mornings) Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 10 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 60 Unlockables *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Yuzu Kosho. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, she is unlocked with Smoked Salmon. Stickers Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Earn all three stickers in either game to unlock this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2017: She earned more votes than Cherissa and Trishna winning the Honeydew Division with Carlo Romano. She then earned more votes than Sienna in the semi-finals and Perri in the Grand Finals winning the tournament with Carlo. Trivia *Koilee's skirt is similar to the skin of a Taishō Sanshoku koi fish. The similarities that she has to a koi fish also include her orange hair (since many koi have orange markings), her lilypad hairclip (which could signify how many koi ponds have lilypads), her bangs that look like lilypads, and most importantly, her name 'Koi'lee. *She, Willow, and Rudy are the only characters that first appeared in the previous game before being voted as the worker in the next so far. *She is the only worker not to have a flipdeck. Order Tickets Papa's Sushiria Koilee (Holiday).png|Koilee's Sushiria order during Cherry Blossom Festival Papa's Sushiria Koilee (Regular).png|Koilee's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Koilee (Holiday).png|Koilee's Taco Mia To Go! order during Halloween Pancakeria HD Koilee (Holiday).png|Koilee's Pancakeria HD order during Christmas Pancakeria HD Koilee (Regular).png|Koilee's Pancakeria HD regular order Pizzeria HD Koilee (Regular).png|Koilee's Pizzeria HD regular order Gallery Perfect Sushi.png UnlockingKoilee.png Koilee's Profile.png KoileeB.png Koilee Perfect!.png|Perfect Sushi for Koilee! Koilee Halway Hunt.png Angry Koilee.PNG KoileeFail.png Perfect Taco - Koikee.png|Perfect with Koilee and "Guac Attack!" badge earned! IMG 0925.JPG|Koilee gets a perfect order! KoileePerfectHalloweenTaco.png|Perfect during Halloween! koilee dining.PNG|(RARE) Koilee dining with Perri, the PNC almost-winner Capture5.png Capture9.PNG Fan Art Koilee By aronora.jpg|By aronora Koilee By Stadnyx.jpg|Hipster Koilee by Stadnyx Koilee By CepProductions.jpg|By CepProductions Koilee By rickathecooperfan.jpg|By rickathecooperfan Koilee By MsMannie.jpg|By MsMannie Koilee By Twilight Sparkle.jpg|By Twilight Sparkle koileebydiastrisunadi.jpg|By diastrisunadi untitled drawing by bevsy75-dat8x5i.png|By Bevsy75 f7a58e1a766553d6479bb1a96217cee6-dathijg.png|By 763Lilypadpandaowl koilee by ch0r0matsu-darqs30.png|By luxidoptera koliee by obedart2015-dasfiec.jpg|By ObedART2015 кои.png|By Ruslan Uskov Koilee PCF Steve4.jpg|Alternate Look by PCF Steve4 Koilee Chibi.jpg|Koilee Chibi Maker Koilee Chibi style B.jpg|Koilee Chibi Maker Style B PNC2017 Final Results!!.png|PNC Results feat. Squid Sisters by Daniel the DeltaKing KoileeRecolorMe.png|Made on Recolor.me Tohru Elle and Koilee by NyanNyanSensei.jpg|Tohru, Elle, and Koilee by NyanNyanSensei Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Sushiria Debuts Category:Worker Category:K Characters